doomfandomcom-20200222-history
MAP25: Baron's Den (TNT: Evilution)
MAP25: Baron's Den is the twenty-fifth map of TNT: Evilution. It was designed by David "Mentzer" Hill and uses the music track "DOOM" from Doom II. Overview This seems to be the first purely hellish location in the game, as it is the first to be fully lacking in techbase scenery. It is also full of traps, hard and big. thumb|right|256px|Start of map25 thumb|right|256px|map25 Walkthrough Walk down the starting hallway until you get to an open area with a few enemies. Take the corridor on the right of the room and you'll come to a lava pool with some enemies. In this pool follow the left hand wall and take the first path you come across. You'll enter a room with some cracked yellow stairs. It's a trap: while you'll be going upstairs, several traps will open. The safest strategy is to reach the top of the stairs and to kill the enemies from that spot. You can also ignore everything all together and immediately open the door at the top of the stairs. Kill the gunners in the new circular room, then find a passage way and follow it. When you enter it, red bars will lock you inside the corridor. Keep walking and take the first path on your right. Behind a fake wall are some gunners and the red skull key. When you grab the key, two traps will be released: one is across from the fake wall, the other one is in the center of the circular room. Now you can either backtrack to the first open area of the map or open another door in the circular room. It will lead to another open area with some more enemies an a lava trench. There is also a teleporter leading on the other shore of the trench. Find a door, open it, follow another passage way and you'll come back to the pool of lava. From here you can backtrack to the first open area. Now there are two groups of red bars that will take you to the same area (eventually); here's how to reach them: - Drop into the pit with the pillar in the middle (which is a teleporter) and open a door. Walk towards a wall with a Baron of hell's face and it will open. Kill all the enemies in the room beyond and enter it. Here is a red bar that will lead you to a room with the blue key. Lower a slow lift and ride it to the top. Now you're in the north-eastern room of the map. - Take the only path in the open area that you haven't explored yet. You'll reach some red bars. Flip a switch to lower a lift and you'll be taken in the north-eastern room of the map (the same destination of the previous route). Another switch will open a wall where you can lower the slow lift down to the blue skull key's room. In the north-eastern room is a long hallway: follow it (beware a trap!) to find the blue bars. Behind them is a lift leading to a room with some enemies and a couple of final traps. Flip a switch to lower a teleport that will take in front of an alcove with the exit switch. thumb|left|600px|Map of MAP25 Secrets # In the southeast corner of the map is a chamber with a grassy floor, grey-green stone walls, a burning barrel on a raised ledge, and a single skull switch at one end. Flip the switch then quickly lower the portion of ledge between the two iron bars to your left, and open the door behind it to reach an outdoor area. Cross the lava pool in front of you and proceed down the stairs. After stepping on the last stair, a wall opens in the dark area just ahead of you. Pick up the yellow skull key inside. Use the key on the yellow door in the lava vat in the southeast of the outdoor area to reach a teleporter taking you to a pair of radsuits earlier in the level. # From the alcove with the radsuits mentioned in secret 1, drop down into the lava river and follow it to a large chamber with a column in the center. Go through the lion-faced door and flip the switch at the end of the next hall, then quickly run back into the large chamber. The column will temporarily lower, revealing a teleporter. Go through to be taken to the raised walkway in the same room. Drop down the first gap in the walkway, and continue along the lava river to the right. # After getting secret 2, continue back up through the lava tunnel you originally arrived in this area from. A teleporter alcove has opened, taking you to the otherwise inaccessible blur sphere nearby. # In the area with the cracked yellow stairs, drop into the lava. Open the lion-faced wall down here, and continue to the end of the subsequent passage. At the end, turn left and walk straight through the wall to reach a hidden room with a security armor vest. Open the back wall of the alcove in this area to get an energy cell pack. Speedrunning Routes and tricks Since the yellow door is placed in a side area, it's not necessary in order to finish the map. Statistics Map data Things Records The Compet-n records for the map are: External links * MAP25 demos from the Compet-n database Baron's Den (TNT: Evilution) Category:David Hill levels